In many different applications, a plurality of heat exchangers are used with one or more systems present in the application. Particularly in vehicular applications, for example, it is desirable to minimize the size and weight of the heat exchangers and their supporting structure.
Therefore, frames have been provided which support a number of different heat exchangers together in a relatively compact space, and in an environment where air flows advantageously over all of the heat exchangers to provide advantageous, required heat exchange for all of the systems. Typically, such frames have consisted of rectangular, straight-walled box structures on which the different heat exchangers can be fixed. Further, in many applications, strength requirements necessitate the inclusion of braces across the frame, which braces can interfere with the flow of cooling air through the supported heat exchangers. Still further, particularly with rectangular frames, air flow across the entire heat exchange surfaces has been difficult to achieve.
The connection of heat exchangers to such prior art frames has, moreover, been difficult. On the one hand, particularly when used, for example, in vehicular applications, the entire assembly will be subject to frequent vibrations and other similar changing loads, necessitating that a rigid, secure connection between the frame and the heat exchangers be provided. On the other hand, desirable rapid and simple assembly and disassembly of the heat exchangers has been difficult to achieve while still providing a structure which will provide a reliable support over long periods of time notwithstanding vibrations and changing loads, and further notwithstanding the need to prevent or suppress clattering noises potentially caused by vibrations.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.